I can be your whore
by Skovko
Summary: Lucy is at her favourite disco when she meets a stranger named Seth Rollins. She turns on her sexappeal to get him.


Lucy was standing at the bar at her favourite disco. This wasn't a normal type of disco with the newest hit songs being played. This was the place people who loved rock and metal went. That was why she always went there. She was a metal girl. That night she had dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a black chiffon shirt with angel sleeves and her favourite boots with a small thick heal. She never wore high heels. She wanted to be able to stand her ground while dancing, jumping and headbanging if she felt like doing so.

She had been coming there for two years ever since the place first opened. She knew everyone who worked there and most of the guests as well. Of course new guests arrived every weekend but it was all good. In the metal environment there was always room for newcomers. Always being looked like you're an alien by "normal" people due to the way you dress tends to make people bond stronger and accept each other more easily.

She looked around and her eyes locked with the eyes of a new guy that she had never seen before at the disco. He was tall and had long dark hair. He was looking at her so intense. He was standing at the edge of the bar wearing black leather pants and a Metallica shirt. How long had he been there? Had he been staring at her the whole time? She felt intrigued. There was something about him that made her curious. He made her feel warm inside. She knew right away that she wanted him. She hoped he would come over but he just kept standing there staring at her. It wasn't a creepy stare. She could tell that he was undressing her in his mind and it felt sexy to be wanted by this stranger.

She heard the first tones of her song and she immediately went to the dancefloor. It didn't matter she was dancing alone. This was her song and the DJ knew it. He always played it at least once when she was there. It was the song "Whore" by the band In This Moment.

She turned around and looked the stranger straight in the eyes.

 _"I'll show him what I got,"_ she thought.

She started singing along to the song while slowly starting to dance seductive and without breaking eye contact with the stranger.

 _I'm the girl you've been thinking about_  
 _The one thing you can't live without_  
 _I'm the girl you've been waiting for_  
 _I'll have you down on your knees_  
 _I'll have you begging for more_

She turned on the sexy dance even more. He was slowly walking towards the middle of the bar while looking at her.

 _You probably thought I wouldn't get this far_  
 _You thought I'd end up in the back of a car_  
 _You probably thought that I'd never escape_  
 _I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place_

He reached where she had been standing minutes before. He was right in front of her. Only a couple of meters between them.

 _You don't know how hard I fought to survive_  
 _Waking up alone when I was left to die_  
 _You don't know about this life I've lived_  
 _All these roads I've walked_  
 _All these tears I've bled_

 _"Time to give him an open invitation,"_ Lucy thought.

She slowly walked towards him while singing.

 _So how can this be_  
 _You're praying to me_  
 _There's a look in your eyes_  
 _I know just what that means_

She was right in front of him. She grabbed his shirt with her right hand holding it tight while singing directly to him.

 _I can be, I can be your everything_

She went down to her knees looking up at him as seductive as possible while she continued singing to him.

 _I can be your whore_

This sentence made him smile. She knew she had him hooked. She slowly went up his body, still singing.

 _I am the dirt you created_  
 _I am your sinner_  
 _I am your whore_  
 _But let me tell you something baby_  
 _You love me for everything you hate me for_

He raised his finger in the air slowly waving it from side to side, and then he spoke.

"Naughty girl."

She smiled and turned around. She gently pushed her ass a little back so it reached his crotch.

 _I'm the one that you need and fear_  
 _Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear_  
 _That all your judgments that you placed on me_  
 _Was a reflection of discovery_

He reached up and grabbed a hold off her hair. He dragged her head back so it rested on his shoulder. He was breathing down her neck while she kept singing to him.

 _So maybe next time when you cast your stones_  
 _From the shadows of the dark unknown_  
 _You will crawl up from your hiding place_  
 _Take a look in the mirror_  
 _See the truth in your face_

He bit her earlobe, not too hard but most definately not too soft either.

 _So how can this be_  
 _You're praying to me_  
 _There's a look in your eyes_  
 _I know just what that means_  
 _I can be, I can be your everything_

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes just as the second choros began.

 _I can be your whore_

She didn't get a chance to finish the choros. He grabbed her head and kissed her. His kiss was so intense and she felt herself forget about time and place. She wanted him, she wanted him now.

He licked her neck and then whispered in her ear.

"I accept. You can be my whore tonight."

She laughed.

"I'm Lucy, by the way," she said.  
"I'm Seth," he answered and bit her neck. "You wanna get out of here?"  
"Sure thing," she answered.

He took her hand and off they went.

He had barely closed the door to his hotel room before he grabbed her and slammed her up against it. His hands quickly went for her shirt and bra and soon after the clothes hit the floor.

"Take off your boots," he said and she did as she was told.

He grabbed the edge of her pants and dragged her towards the bed. He pushed her down, opened the pants and took them off her. He was wild and he couldn't wait to see her naked fast enough. He pulled down her thong. He placed himself between her legs and started licking. She tilted her head back and started moaning. It felt so good. She had never been licked that good before. As she was moaning louder and loader, two of his fingers went inside her. He fingered her while licking. Her body caved in and she came.

He went to his feet. She stood up as well. She pulled his shirt off and started kissing and licking him down his chest and stomach while scratching her nails down his back. She dropped to her knees and looked up at him with a dirty look. She could see he felt very pleased by seeing her down there. She opened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His dick was already hard. She put one hand around it and put her mouth to it. She sucked his dick willingly. She could hear him moan.

"Oh fuck, just like that," he said while grabbing her hair.

She kept sucking for a while until he pulled out of her mouth. She stood up again. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed on her back. He lifted up her legs and placed them on his shoulders. Then he finally pushed his dick inside her and started fucking her. He did it with force, fast and hard, like he was demanding her body to become his slave and she was willing to give him all he wanted. She had never been fucked that good before. She grabbed a pillow on top of her head and her nails went into it just as she came for a second time. It was a violent and fantastic orgasm. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling while he kept fucking her.

"You have a beautiful cum face," he said in a teasing voice.

He kept fucking her until he was ready to come too. He leaned in, almost pushing her legs down on her stomach as he came.

He rolled down beside her on the bed. Heavy breathing felt the air.

She was the first one to speak.

"Nice to meet you, Seth."

He laughed and answered.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy."


End file.
